


[铁虫] 龙舌兰

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 谁被灌醉 前面多少杯都吞了 我们没有罪被挖取 遗下一颗心枯干到 以为没眼泪得不到苍天允许 我与你多少次散聚我 犹疑地望向你天花将剥落誓言 床骤变荒地酒精再渗入泪痕 沉默到对不起这一双手卑鄙到 抱住你还未看开 还在等花开请相信 我们是意外好不好率先节哀 我与你将遭到杀害我 犹疑地望向你天花将剥落誓言 床骤变荒地酒精再渗入泪痕 沉默到对不起这一双手卑鄙到可将你放于舌上纯熟地赞美当天一光 终于要抉择便放弃我 无名份送给你委身于灾难现场 谁没有准备即使再过万万年 还是说对不起这一双手始终会 放下你你知不知你是 禁忌
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	[铁虫] 龙舌兰

**Author's Note:**

> 谁被灌醉 前面多少杯都吞了 我们没有罪  
> 被挖取 遗下一颗心枯干到 以为没眼泪  
> 得不到苍天允许 我与你多少次散聚  
> 我 犹疑地望向你  
> 天花将剥落誓言 床骤变荒地  
> 酒精再渗入泪痕 沉默到对不起  
> 这一双手卑鄙到 抱住你  
> 还未看开 还在等花开  
> 请相信 我们是意外  
> 好不好率先节哀 我与你将遭到杀害  
> 我 犹疑地望向你  
> 天花将剥落誓言 床骤变荒地  
> 酒精再渗入泪痕 沉默到对不起  
> 这一双手卑鄙到  
> 可将你放于舌上纯熟地赞美  
> 当天一光 终于要抉择便放弃  
> 我 无名份送给你  
> 委身于灾难现场 谁没有准备  
> 即使再过万万年 还是说对不起  
> 这一双手始终会 放下你  
> 你知不知你是 禁忌

你知不知你是──禁忌。  
「Mr Stark？Mr Stark！」那孩子的呼唤让Tony回过神来。坐在餐桌对面的男孩正微微偏着头，手里拿着装满了牛奶的玻璃杯，满脸写着疑惑。  
「……什么？」Tony发现自己的声音有点干涸，于是抓起了眼前装着兑了碳酸水的烈酒呷了一口。龙舌兰的香味在舌尖扩散。  
「你没有听我说话！」Peter鼓起了双腮，娇嗔着。  
「抱歉，你再说一遍？」  
Peter叹了一口气，给自己灌了几口牛奶。乳白色液体滑过他的喉咙，那小巧可爱的喉结随着他的动作上下滚动，他双唇被牛乳滋润，嘴角甚至还沾着一滴乳白色的奶──他伸出了艳红色的小舌头把那滴牛奶给舔掉，Tony觉得自己的脊骨传来一阵酥麻──「我说！我昨天在时代广场遇到一群劫匪……」男孩儿似乎又再滔滔不绝地重复他刚才的巡逻报告，然而Tony实在很难不去被他的声音本体吸引过去──他那宛若仍未变声的小奶音，Tony总是禁不住幻想这把声音呻吟起来的话该有多销魂。  
Tony不知道自己出了什么错。  
已经有一段时间了。Peter Parker的每一个动作每一个神情每一句说话身上每一个部份都挑动着Tony的神经，他任何一个不经意的小动作，在Tony眼里都能看成挑逗。理智上Tony知道Peter大概完全没有那个意思，这让Tony觉得自己就像被洛丽塔吸引着的亨伯特一样，  
你是我生命的光芒，我胯下的烈火──之类的。  
操。  
一开始不是这样的。他是因为这年轻英雄的一句话而决定要把这孩子纳入自己的羽翼之下，他坚信他会是自己所有希望的寄托，因为他有着和自己相似，不，比自己更高尚的灵魂。  
他倾尽心力想要培育这个孩子，他发誓他一开始并没有带着任何龌龊的想法看这个男孩。  
然而男孩舔掉唇角奶渍的一幕却正不受控地在他脑海里回放。不知道从何时开始，男孩的身影总是缠绕在他的心间，挥也挥不掉；半夜里那男孩总是在他的梦里光裸着身驱被他压在身下，发出一浪又一浪带着哭腔的甜腻叫声。  
「……你怎么看？Mr Stark。Mr Stark──？」看，他总是这么喊──Mr Stark──拖着尾巴的甜蜜奶音，尤如点在舌尖上的奶油，又甜又腻。  
「做得很好，kid。」Tony剥离的一部份意识自动整理好刚才男孩儿的报告，蜘蛛侠似乎因为跟踪逃跑的劫匪而寻得他们的藏身地，进而成功把一个盗窃集团一网打尽──这非常值得夸赞，然而Tony另一个飘浮着的意识却一直驱使他把目光放在男孩圆领T裇下若隐若现的锁骨上。  
Tony从来都不否认自己左右开弓。他喜欢女人丰盈的酥胸，纤幼的细腰，柔软的身体，和男人性器官天生契合的蜜穴；同时他也喜欢男人壮实的身体，那跟自己一样却又不一样的性器官，还有那藏着神秘快感的后穴。他和这些不同的躯体一起寻找那一刻的欢愉，在纵情里忘我，在色欲中发泄空虚。  
成为钢铁侠后，性爱不再是他的兴趣，甚至变得可有可无，他有更重要的事情要做，没有时间再去追寻那一时的快乐。他挥别了过往纵欲的生活，全副精力放在保护地球上，为此他得到过许多，也失去了许多，而现在他孑然一身，也没有想再回到过往的生活，或者寻找一个固定伴侣。他承认有时候还是会感到空虚，无法保护好地球的担忧也一直烦扰着他，可是他已经不指望能够找到一个志同道合的伴侣，能有一起作战的同伴就已经很不错了。  
在这般几乎可说是禁欲的生活之中，他是没预想过自己会无可救药地被一个乳臭未干的男孩子吸引着。他甚至一度怀疑自己是因为禁欲太久才会饥不择食地陷入这难以置信的漩涡里。  
Peter Parker，那个男孩。  
他是独立于女人和男人之间的个体。他有纤幼的细腰，却同时有结实的肌肉。他有柔软的身体，同时却也有男性的性器官。  
撇除其他的一切，Tony不得不承认，他是个极品尤物，就算没有真正尝过他也已经可以给那男孩打上满分的标签。  
不，所以他到底为什么要为自己的学生在这种事上打分？  
然而他那漂亮的锁骨仍然在Tony的眼前昭示着存在感。  
于是Tony艰难地呷了一口酒试图分散注意力，酒精烧灼喉咙，灼辣过后却回出甘味。  
男孩儿眼睛瞇成细缝，「……你最好真的是这么觉得。」他似乎放弃了再从Tony身上获取些什么意见，垂下头来嘟哝着。  
「我都夸你做得好了，你还想怎样？」Tony这回倒是听进去了，他又喝了一口酒。  
Peter扬起了一边的眉毛，Tony发现自己连他那不对称的眉形也觉得份外可爱。  
「那么要是我……我说我希望能参加下一次的复仇者行动，你觉得怎样？我能帮到你吗？」Peter的眼睛里面闪着期待。Tony常常觉得他瞪圆双眼的时候活脱脱就像一只等待主人抛骨头的幼犬。  
「先看看下次行动是什么性质。」Tony气定神闲地回答道。  
Peter垂下了肩膀。  
「好吧，我就知道。」他撇了撇嘴，又伸手拿起他的牛奶喝了一口。他的嘴角又沾着牛奶渍，这次他似乎没有发现。  
Tony有点搞不清楚自己絮乱的心思是源自Peter那不自觉散发的性吸引力，还是别的什么。  
他又喝了一口酒。  
「……酒有那么好喝吗？」Peter忽然没头没脑地抛出一句问题，「你总是在晚餐后喝酒。」  
「我倒是想问你，牛奶好喝吗？」Tony耸耸肩。  
「挺不错？而且我需要补充钙质，我想长高。」  
哦，对。他还是个处于成长期的男孩儿，他甚至还没成年。  
Tony的目光又不自觉地放在他嘴角仍然沾着的奶渍上。  
「倒是，」Peter站了起来向前俯身，趁着Tony分神从他手上夺走了酒杯，「晚上喝酒似乎对身体百害而无一利。」  
男孩的锁骨因着他俯身向前的动作而刚好在Tony伸手可及的地方，Tony瞬间感到有点晃神。  
「你看，你都快要喝醉了。」Peter仍然维持着俯身的动作，把酒杯凑近鼻子下面闻了一下，「闻起来好呛。」  
「你试试看。」Tony发誓他不知道这句话是怎么溜出他的嘴。  
Peter明显怔住了。  
Tony猛地回过神来，正想要从男孩手里抢回酒杯时，男孩却比他快一步把杯子凑近嘴边灌了一口。  
「嘿！」Tony厉声喊道，伸手抢回酒杯，「你干嘛呢？」  
「你叫我试啊。」Peter眨着无辜的大眼睛说道，Tony有时觉得这孩子的纯真是装出来的，像现在这样。  
「哇，好难喝。」Peter伸出舌头干呕了一下，然后灌了一大口牛奶。他嘴角又添加了新的奶渍。  
Tony愈发觉得那奶白色的污渍很札眼。他感到强迫症忽然发作，于是伸出拇指抺掉了一直沾在Peter嘴角的奶渍。他的脸蛋很柔软，暖暖的散发着微热。  
Tony也是过了几秒才察觉到他的手指仍然流连在Peter的唇边擦拭着，彷佛要为他把干涸掉的奶渍也一并擦掉。  
察觉到自己的失态，Tony触电似的赶紧地缩回手去。Peter只是愣着神定睛在Tony的脸上，嘴唇微张。  
「……呃，对不──」话音未落，眼前的男孩儿已经整个人攀上餐桌上，在Tony反应过来之前揪起了他的衣领吻上了他的嘴唇。桌上的牛奶因为他的动作被碰跌，牛奶流了一地。  
那孩子莽撞的吻给Tony唯一的触感是疼痛。  
四片唇瓣很快便分开，Tony甚至还没来得及从疼痛里寻找到那两瓣唇的柔软，男孩便已经紧抿着唇，挂着视死如归的表情看着Tony。在这般距离下，Tony能看见他脸上幼细的绒毛，能看见他眼睛里反映着的自己，能闻到他呼出来带着牛奶味的气息，能感觉到空气中的躁动。  
「……你知道你刚才做了什么吗？」  
「我知道。」Peter语气坚定，「我当然知道。」他又伸出那灵活的舌头快速地舔了舔Tony刚才拭过的地方。Tony视线不自觉地追着他的舌头走。  
Peter小心翼翼地又再凑近他，在还差一寸就要亲上Tony之前自然地微张着嘴，Tony咽了咽唾沬。  
他的嘴唇又再印上来。这次他比刚才大胆，开始吸吮着Tony的唇瓣。Tony闭上双眼，伸出手插进他的发丝之间，舌头顶在Peter的牙齿上，企图想要入侵他的口腔。Peter迎接了Tony的侵入，并让自己的舌头跟Tony互缠。  
他的吻充满着牛奶的味道，Tony第一次觉得这酥味甜得让他心颤。  
Peter的手自然地攀上了Tony的肩膀，Tony能感觉到他在颤抖。他整个人跪在餐桌上面，弯着腰忘情地跟Tony接着吻，在热吻之间把Tony的酒杯拨跌在地上，然而玻璃杯碎掉的声音也无法把两人扯回现实，Tony站起身把男孩抱起，男孩双腿篏住Tony结实的腰部，两人仍然在接着吻。  
跌跌撞撞地吻到沙发上，当Tony把那已经被他吻到嘴唇红肿的男孩压在身下，手在他的衣摆上游移着，犹疑到底要不要进行下一步时，Peter双手环上了Tony的脖子，「干我。」  
天知道他们是怎么回到钢铁侠的房间，以及为什么Tony会在自己的房间预备男用润滑剂。当他把润滑剂倒满自己的手指挤进男孩的后穴里时，他还在茫然地试图回忆他到底是何时买下这支男用润滑剂。  
男孩的身体又紧又湿，他的里面是乐园。  
男孩的呻吟声比想象中还要悦耳百倍，Tony觉得他的叫床声让他埋在对方体内的东西又硬上了几分。  
看着男孩那未经人事的性器射出白浊液体的时候，Tony一瞬间回想起那沾在他嘴角的奶渍。  
于是他弯下身吻住了男孩，并舔了舔男孩的嘴角。  
一场激烈的性事后，Peter把自己埋进Tony怀里蹭着寻求安慰，Tony环住了他，他比Tony小上一圈，Tony几乎可以把他整个人包住。  
他低下头看看怀里的Peter，Peter眨着晶莹的眼睛回看着他，然后抿着嘴露出了一个甜蜜的笑容。  
他棒极了，如Tony所想象的，甚至比他幻想的还要棒。  
然而极乐过后，Tony却只感到胃酸逆流。他想吐。  
刚做完爱便把床伴丢下跑到厕所呕吐是一件极度失礼的事，可是他忍不了了。他踉跄地爬下床，跌跌撞撞地撞进了厕所，关上门后便把所有不适都吐进马桶里。  
擦干净脸出来的时候，Peter背着厕所的方向蜷成一团，Tony绕过床重新爬上去，Peter正抓着被角睡得沉稳──然而Tony知道他是装的，毕竟在他冲进厕所之前，这孩子还在对他甜笑，更不用说他是拥有超群听力的蜘蛛侠。  
最终眼泪还是从Peter的眼角滑下。  
Tony感到胸口里揪成一团，他伸出手指抺掉了那滴眼泪，Peter知道装不下去了，便睁开了双眼，「……你喝醉了。」他用的是肯定句，尽管Tony知道他很清楚自己每天晚上都会小酌几杯，而且他没有那么容易喝醉。  
「大概是吧。」Tony却只得干涩地配合着。  
「我也喝醉了。」Peter翻了翻身背向Tony，「我第一次喝酒。」  
Tony没有回话，只是从后抱住了那娇小的男孩子，试图藉由拥抱给他一点安慰。男孩子的手轻轻地放在环住他的Tony的手肘上，Tony能感觉到他在颤抖。  
他大概在哭。  
Tony犹豫了一下，还是收紧了手臂，让自己更贴紧男孩，吻了吻他的耳垂，「睡吧，你也累了。」  
「嗯。」Peter的声音有点破碎。  
在天快亮的时候，Tony从浅眠中醒来，正打算松开抱着Peter的手偷偷离开房间的时候，怀里的人儿扭过身来，「我回我房间去。」  
Tony觉得有些什么哽在喉咙里。  
Peter已经滑离了Tony的怀，快速地套上衣服离开床铺，在打开Tony房门前回过头来给了Tony一个微笑，把食指放在唇上，然后才悄悄地从那只是稍微打开的门缝滑出房间，甚至关门也不发出一点声响。   
天亮了。

－

一旦踩过了界线，一切便很难再回头。  
正确点来说，食髓知味实在是一个不变的真理。  
第二次，Tony照旧在晚餐后喝了一杯龙舌兰，Peter非常刻意地抢去他的酒杯喝掉杯里剩下的最后一口，然后含着酒吻上了Tony。  
做完爱后，Tony没有再吐，只是跟Peter说了句「我们不能再这样了，你还没成年，这是不对的，这是最后一次。」  
Peter应了一声「嗯」，静默了片刻又吐出一句「我不会告诉别人」。  
Tony只得干巴巴地回应一句「我不是这个意思」，然后下一句话被Peter的吻给吞没。  
第三次，Tony仍然喝过兑了碳酸水的烈酒，Peter则是灌了一杯牛奶，然后勾住Tony的脖子，舔了舔上唇，「我喝醉牛奶啦。」Tony被挑逗得马上就硬了。  
这次完事过后，Tony跟Peter说「对不起」。  
Peter只是摇摇头，轻吻了Tony的嘴角。  
第四次，他们再也没有找任何借口，直接吃完晚餐便回到房间急色地剥去对方的衣服，在对方身上留下印记。  
这次，Tony只是环着Peter重重地叹了一口气。  
回过神来，Tony已经无数次把Peter压在身下，让他在一次又一次的操弄下哑着那甜蜜的小奶音嗯嗯啊啊地叫着。他尝遍男孩身体的每一个部份，从额头到眼皮，从嘴角到锁骨，从乳尖到肚脐，从蝴蝶骨到臀部，从人鱼线到阴茎，从大腿根到小腿肚，从脚根到脚趾，每一处Tony的嘴唇和手指都在上面流连过。  
Tony渐渐地更加搞不懂Peter对他那致命的吸引力到底是来自他的身体还是他的灵魂。  
哦对，Tony仍然记得，这个男孩是让他骄傲的年轻英雄，是他发挖的新血，是未来的新星，是蜘蛛侠。  
然而，  
如果Peter不是蜘蛛侠，他还会被他的身体吸引吗？  
如果蜘蛛侠不是Peter，他还会被他的灵魂吸引吗？  
这是一个永远无解的答案，因为Peter就是蜘蛛侠。  
Tony可恨地发现自己还是一个会在做爱时把理智抛到九霄云外的雄性生物。忘情地操着Peter的时候，他什么动听的说话都能轻易讲出口，男孩会因着他的「我爱你」「你真棒」「你好紧」「你太湿了」「我太喜欢你」「做完爱一起看星星？好，你想看什么我都和你一起看」「你想要什么我都可以送给你」「我漂亮的男孩」「我们可以永远这样」……而更卖力地取悦自己。  
高潮过后，Peter总是会靠在Tony的怀里，Tony会把他环住，目光似有若无地放在那空无一物的天花板上，忆起刚才他对Peter所作过的各种誓言各种告白，可耻地发现自己从来都没有实现过他在性爱过程里对Peter所做过的各种承诺。  
Peter从来都没有在做爱以外的时间向Tony提起那些情话，那些虚无飘渺的承诺，似乎他也知道Tony不会做到当中的任何一件事。可是下一次做爱的时候，他还是会在被插弄之间问着「你爱我吗？」「可以带我去游乐园吗？」「我好喜欢你，我好喜欢你，Tony」「我想和你一起看星星，可以吗？」，彷佛听Tony一句神智不清的响应就已经满足。  
Peter不在基地的时候，Tony独自在房间里睡觉时总是在做恶梦。除了地球毁灭的梦魇外，他又多了另一个恶梦──梦里，他和Peter的秘密关系东窗事发，男孩被各大传媒称他为少年P，然而推特上他的名字和照片被大刺刺公开，他被标签为卖身给富商的小男妓，他无法再当普通的高中生。  
至于Tony本人，则成为犯罪者被送进监牢，地球不需要一个性犯罪者保护，他的战甲被没收，然后地球就在他仍被关于牢里时毁灭。  
然而当下次Peter再次来到基地的时候，Tony却还是和他一起倒进松软的床铺里，互相索取着对方的身体。  
Tony还是会跟他说对不起，还是会跟他说这是最后一次，可是下一次，下下一次，下下下一次，他还是禁不住亲吻这唯一能填满他身心灵的人儿，让他高潮，为他高潮。  
他知道他终有一天要结束这段错误的关系，他无法带给Peter正常的幸福，他无法跟他光明正大地在阳光下手牵手，他们之间会受人无情地批判，尤其是他们确是在他还没成年时就开始发生关系──这会让两人一辈子蒙上阴影，即使未来他长大了，他成年了，人们还是会挖掘他们的过去，然后伤害那个孩子。他绝不容许这样的事情发生在Peter身上。  
他无比恨自己为什么不能再忍一下，忍一下……或许在他成年之后才发展关系，也许还会有一线生机，他不确定。  
可是现在一切都太迟了。  
有一次，在性爱之后的聊天时间里，Tony又再惯性地向Peter道歉。Peter干笑了几声，「我几乎听了你对我说一万次对不起了。」  
「我大概过了一万年还是会对你说对不起。」  
「……我十八岁以后呢？」  
「还是对不起。」  
「二十一？」  
「对不起。」  
「我二十一了哦？」  
「那我也五十了。」  
「我二十五呢？」  
「我五十四了。」  
「……这是个永远无法解决的问题是不是。」男孩的声线很冷静。  
「……对不起。」  
他又干笑了几声。  
Tony只得把他拥紧，吻了他的头顶，「睡吧。」  
「别放下我好吗？我愿意一辈子这样。」  
「我不愿意你这样。」  
男孩没有作声，Tony知道这是他拒绝同意的意思。  
「我终有一天要放手。」  
Peter把自己拉离了Tony的怀，吻上了Tony的嘴唇。他总是用吻把他不想听的话全部吞没，彷佛这样就能逃避一切。  
「定个限期好吗？我们。」  
「我有选择权吗？」Peter的脸埋在Tony胸口里，声音闷着。  
「……下次是最后一次，好吗？」  
Peter仍然没有回应。  
然后下一次，Tony记得自己又说了同一句话。  
「下次是最后一次。」  
再下一次，再再下一次，Tony仍然重复着同一句话。  
渐渐他们都知道，这个最后一次，永远都是下次。  
  
你知道，你是禁忌。


End file.
